bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Subject 32
Subject 32 is a monstrous human-like creature created by a failed experiment as part of the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. Unique in its appearance, Subject 32 has thick leather hide and a strong muscular frame of a man, though is hunched and has the posture of an animal. It is an Ivyspawn male, once human transformed by the genetic toxins of Poison Ivy into its current form. Since its transformation, Subject 32 acts as little more than a beast, only driven by its hunger and lust, unable to think any higher than an animal, and with keen scenes to match. Subject 32 plays a minor role during the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). After being set upon Catwoman as a target, his animal pursuit of her leads the young woman to seek the aid of the protagonist Natasha Romanov, who's choices in helping (or choice not to help) can effect the outcome of events outside their sideline events. The name Subject 32 comes from both it's association with the B.R.A.S.S. experiments, and as a reference to the internet cultural idea of "Rule 32". Descriptions Physical As an Ivyspawn, Subject 32 has been transformed into a uniquely grotesque visage, the extent of which seems to be linked to the dosage amount and type received during the B.R.A.S.S. Programme. His once human form as been mostly retained, with muscles growing and hardening and its skin turning to a leather hide that can in some places stop bulletsDemonstrated in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. In addition its bodies growth, its penis has become hyper-extended to the length and girth of a human arm. The creature's bones have hardened and warped in place, especially the shoulder blades, causing it to have a hunched beast like posture as it walks mostly on all fours. It's finger bones have grown into claws and the skin has tightened around it's face to permanently reveal sharp razor-like teeth. Aside from all this, Subject 32 is one of the more human looking male Ivyspawn. Personality Subject 32 has been described as a beast and for good reason, as aside from it's appearance being animal like, it's personality is that of an animal's too. Unable to speak anymore than in grunts, snarls and wails, Subject 32 can't communicate it's thoughts other than by it's actions, which are at times transparent. It only seems interested in eating, sleeping and having sex, as many creatures are.It seems unable to retain its high cognitive functions from when it was human. At times it can be easily tricked by baited lures, particularly those of sexual stimuli, and particularly of women. Subject 32's talents seem to lie in the same vein as that of a bloodhound or other tracking dog. It should great ability to follow a scent, such as the smell of Catwoman, from access to a single article of clothing, and then to be able to follow the trail for days, and through densely populated urban areas such as New York City, until it has found it's target. Similar traits with dogs can be found in Subject 32, including it's loyal and obedient nature while it's with an "owner" such as it's progenitor Poison Ivy. Hobbies and Interests * Scent Tracking * Catwoman Dislikes * Pain Key Personal Relationships As a beast like creature, Subject 32 has no established key relationships to share, and that of it's former human life are currently unknown. Backstory Pre-Transformation Life We have not yet discovered the identity of Subject 32 before the B.R.A.S.S. Programme, and so we know nothing of it's backstory here as of yet. Post-B.R.A.S,S. Subject 32 was one of the several Ivyspawn to escape the B.R.A.S.S. facility in the Cy Corp assault on. Since then it's whereabouts were lost track of after it escaped into the maintenance tunnels under the city. It hadn't been seen for several years, thankful not causing any trouble among the populace along the way. Somehow and at some unknown time, Poison Ivy, who also escaped the same facility and was the originator of the formula, came into possession of the beast. Considering the Ivyspawn her children, including the male monsters, Ivy cared for the creature, keeping it close to her and a part of her plans until needed. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Subject 32 is a prime actor in the ''MoAR'' Side Event line involving Catwoman. After she breaks into the Maeda Cartel's Harbour Warehouse, the place Subject 32 is being housed when the game starts, in order to have her reigned in the creature is sent to track her down. For the next few days, Cat is chases, going without sleep the whole time to stay ahead of the beast. Eventually she is forced to ask Natasha Romanov for help, appearing in her home at night as she is asleep. Nat promises to help her, not quite believing in the creature until she sees it herself. As of yet, this game is still in development, so canonical endings and outcomes effecting Subject 32 are not yet set. Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) While not appearing in the NTR itself, Subject 32 is referenced during one of the gameplay repeatable sections. The waitress Kriem shares her believe in conspiracy theories she read on the internet with a customer in one such outcome, making a direct reference to the sightings of a beast in New York City, meaning the times Subject 32 had been witnessed.Kriem's Waitressing Good Outcome #2 from Noemi's Toscana Rebirth Non-Canonical Content Subject 32 has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Additional Content Patreon Posts Subject 32 has made some appearances on the Patreon page in addition to its in game appearances. The following are notable occasions: * The creature made it's first poll appearance in a post titled "Mashing with the Monster!" in July of 2018"Mashing with the Moster!" Content Poll, July 2018. Before upcoming content with it, Natasha and Cat, the team sought the fans input on including particular x-rated in the game involving Subject 32. The results were a resounding 'Yes', with 95% of the vote saying they wanted or didn't mind it, only 5% against, and the most popular option was the most supportive of the content, getting 58% alone. * Also in July of 2018, Subject 32 was the focus of the teaser post "Look Out Natasha!", as it's first appearance in-game CG"Look Out Natasha!" AoH:MoAR v0.8 Teaser Post, July 2018. In it, Subject 32 perched high upon a street sign at night, it's shadow falling on Natasha before it pounced. The post was the first look at the Bad Nat side of the Subject 32 side events. * A scene from the Good/Corrupt Nat variants of the Subject 32 side events were shown in another page teaser post in June 2019"Distractions and a Drooling Idiot" AoH:MoAR v0.12 Teaser Post, June 2019. Referring to the creatures baser nature, it calls Subject 32 as a drooling idiot, and teases its chasing of an chest exposed Natasha during an AoH:MoAR v0.12 teaser. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Ivyspawn